The subject of this patent application relates generally to water containers, and more particularly to an interactive water container apparatus for animals configured for encouraging said animals to drink therefrom.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, some animals—such as cats, for example—are naturally curious and possess a natural desire to play or hunt. Cats have predatory instincts and a vision system that is keyed to motion, which causes them to be interested in anything moving. However, cats can be both interested in and yet apprehensive of water. Furthermore, given that many cats don't have a high thirst drive, cats often don't drink because they don't think about it. As a result, cats may not drink enough water and, in turn, develop health issues—especially in domestic environments where cats are expected to drink from stationary water containers, such as bowls or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus configured for encouraging cats—along with other animals—to drink water from water containers.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.